Hisano Yonamine
) |place_of_birth= Glonisla, El Kadsre, Vlokozu Union |baptized= |disappeared= |disappeared_place= |disappeared_status= |status= |died= |place_of_death= |cause_of_death= |body_discovered= |resting_place= |monuments= |nationality=Vlokozuian (until 1989) El Kadsreian |ethnicity=Asian |citizenship= |origin= |other_names= |education= |alma_mater= |residence= |occupation=Unemployed, previously waitress |years_active= |employer= |organization= |agent= |era= |known_for= |noteable_work= |home_town= |salary= |net_worth= |height= |weight= |religion=Shinto |criminal_charge=Robbery, drug trafficking, providing material support for terrorism |criminal_penalty= |criminal_status= |spouse(s)=Paul Arakaki (m. 2000; his death 2005) |partner= |children= |parents= |relatives= |family= |call-sign= |awards= |website= }}Hisano Arakaki (née ) is a Sentanese-El Kadsreian woman who was the prime suspect behind the Glonisla supermarket siege, in which she took several people hostage and killed four before her arrest and life sentence in prison. She was a close friend to the Arakaki brothers, the gunmen in the St. Jude's High School shooting, to which her shootings were connected. She stated in an interview that she synchronized her attacks with the brothers. In addition, she had pledged allegiance to the Shintoist Province and Scarlet Devil of Team Crimson. Her childhood friend, Shioko Tanabe, was sought by El Kadsreian police as an accomplice of Yonamine, having alleged to have helped her commit the attacks. Tanabe fled to Minecraftia five days before the attacks to join SPASDOT before becoming the group's shogun in 2008 following the death of the original leader Fred Fawkes until Tanabe's own death in January 2011. Early life Yonamine was born in a suburb located southwest of Glonisla on August 27, 1972, to a Sentanese immigrant family. She was the only daughter of her family with three younger brothers, having grown up in a middle-class neighborhood located south of Glonisla. Criminal history Yonamine had a long criminal history prior to the 2005 attacks in Glonisla. In 1989, Yonamine was convicted on five counts of robbery and one count of drug trafficking in which she robbed a local bank. In 1994, Yonamine was sentenced to six years in prison for the robbery charges. From there, she met Gary Arakaki, who was convicted of trying to join the Shintoist Province and Scarlet Devil of Team Crimson (then known as SPASDOM at the time). It was reported she converted to radical Shinto during her time in prison. After her release from prison in 2000, she married Gary Arakaki in a Shinto ceremony at a local shrine. Arakaki's father stood in for her at the marriage service. A source stated that Yonamine was friends with both the Arakaki brothers after she met Gary Arakaki while in prison. Yonamine and the Arakaki brothers were part of a well-known Yakuza group and often performed military-style training exercises at local gymnasiums. Yonamine is believed to have been radicalized by a Shinto preacher in Glonisla and expressed a desire to fight in Minecraftia. Following the El Kadsre City Subway bombings in May 2000, police arrested Yonamine and the preacher she often met with, a raid on the preacher's apartment showed he had possessed several hundred rounds of ammunition, a crossbow, and letters seeking false official documents. Yonamine had planned to sell the ammunition on eBay, and the preacher was sentenced to eight years in prison for supplying ammunition to Gyönyörű Földünk militants and the alleged plotter of the 1995 Air El Kadsre bombings, a plot in which the Arakaki brothers were involved in. Yonamine was released early in 2004 following an appeal and was required to wear an electronic bracelet until 2008. In August 2004, Gary Arakaki and Yonamine approached a place frequented by non-Asians, inquiring if there were Americans inside. The plot was foiled after they were told by a security guard to leave. A week before the Glonisla supermarket siege on January 6, 2005, Yonamine rented an apartment in the suburbs of Glonisla. Following the attack, police discovered automatic weapons, a grenade launcher, smoke grenades and bombs, handguns, explosives, and communist flags, including the Scarlet Standards used by SPASDOT and Foldunk. She had pledged allegiance to the Shintoist Province and Scarlet Devil of Team Crimson, in a martyrdom video she made, she put it, "as soon as you established the shogunate, I want to be a team in a league together." She also described how she and the Arakaki brothers synchronized their attacks, in a video posted on LifeConnect days after she and Gary Arakaki were arrested. Text in the video stated she killed a policewoman and five hostages. The video included news reports of her attack; it was likely edited by someone after she was arrested. Category:1972 Category:1972 births Category:20th-century El Kadsreian criminals Category:People from Glonisla, El Kadsre Category:El Kadsreian Shintoists Category:El Kadsreian murderers Category:El Kadsreian people of Sentanese descent Category:Shinto extremism in El Kadsre Category:Convicted criminals